Currently, dye-sensitized solar cells (DSSC) have been developed to use an organic-inorganic hybrid perovskite crystalline material, methylammonium lead iodide (CH3NH3Pbl3), as a dye-sensitized light-absorbing layer, and organic polymers including (Poly (3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene): poly(styrene-sulfonate) (PEDOT: PSS) as a hole transport layer to prepare a solid state DSSC. However, a perovskite structure can also be used as an active layer of a light emitting diode for emitting a light. In general, the conventional light emitting diode with the perovskite structure cannot achieve a satisfying requirement on a highest luminous intensity and a luminous efficiency.
Therefore, there is still room for improvement on the highest luminous intensity and the luminous efficiency of the conventional light emitting diode. As a result, it is necessary to provide a light emitting diode and a method of fabricating the same, so as to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.